Chance Meeting
by DeadManHBK
Summary: Alan Rickman fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**There isn't really much for me to say. Other than I hope you enjoy what I have written, and that I would love to hear your thoughts on it.**

**Sidenote: This is rated M for a reason. Adult situations do in fact come up later on. You have been warned.**

**

* * *

**

As Judith trudged up the steps leading to the auditorium, she found herself both annoyed and curious, in regards to the meeting their professor had decided to schedule. She was annoyed, because of how last minute it was for being mandatory, but curious because he had informed everyone there would be a special guest visiting them. Just who could this mystery person be?

Walking through the double doors, she was greeted to the site of only a few of her fellow classmates already there, and realized she was a bit earlier than she thought she was. "Hey Jude," Gregory greeted her with a warm smile. Having grown up together, over the years he became her best friend, and one of the few people she felt she could be completely honest with.

"And how is Greg this divine afternoon?" she asked as she sat in the seat next to his.

"Just lovely. Although, I must admit I was rather let down at not being able to see you until now," he commented, giving a slight pout at this last part.

"I know, babe, and I'm sorry for that. You can thank my class schedule for the lack of a social life I have this semester," she said dryly, her comment making him laugh.

"Well, I mean even if we have to include homework in what we do, you know getting to see you is better than nothing at all," he replied, his tone letting her know how serious he was. She felt a twinge of guilt when he said this. After losing his long-time boyfriend, and making it known to her how homesick he was feeling, she knew he needed a friend badly.

"I guess I'm doing a rather horrid job at being a friend, huh?" she commented, taking his hand in hers. "I have to work on my paper, but if you want to come over tomorrow night, we can order some take-out, and shoot the shit like old days. How does that sound?"

A smile lit up his face. "You're amazing," was all he said, and gave her hand a squeeze when she smiled back. "So, have you heard who this special guest speaker is?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I'm not one to ask around, so I do not have the slightest clue. Why, do you know?"

"Not the least bit. I just thought I would ask, that is all."

Just then, their professor walked into the room. "Maybe he will tell us," Judith said in a low tone, and added louder, "Dr. Harrison, may I ask you a question?"

"You may, Miss Nelson," he said as he sat down his messenger bag, and brought his full attention to her, his gaze making her insides quake. No one knew just how attractive she found him to be, and she planned on keeping it that way.

"Who is this guest speaker you are supposedly having come in?"

"You want me to tell you, and ruin the surprise?" he commented teasingly.

"That is exactly what I would like for you to do. I know, I'm no fun," she replied.

Dr. Harrison laughed at this, his smile making her warm all over. "I'm sorry, Jude, but you will just have to wait a little bit longer," he replied, and before she could say anything else walked back out of the room.

"Did you really think he would tell?" Gregory asked.

"Hey, it was worth a shot," Judith replied with a shrug, making Gregory chuckle.

The two of them proceeded to make idle conversation as more students trickled into the room. When they saw Dr. Harrison taking his place at the podium in from of the room, they quickly grew quiet and brought their full attention on him. "Before we get started, I want to thank you all for actually coming to this meeting. I realize it was short notice, and I am sure some of you had to compromise your schedules to be able to show up, and I promise you, you will not regret it. Now, I know I said this would be like a normal class period. Well, I lied. I would have made this on a normal class period, but the only way it would work was to have it this weekend. As my way of showing you how much I appreciate all the hard work you have been putting into this particular assignment, I decided to bring in a guest speaker, as some of you already know. He is here to help all of you, so feel free to ask him any questions you have. Just don't make them too crude or personal," Dr. Harrison said, his last comment making everyone laugh, and escorted in this mysterious unknown person.

Judith looked around at everyone when they began applauding, and half-heartedly clapped along as she looked back at the person Dr. Harrison brought in. Apparently, he was rather well-known, but she was completely clueless as to whom he was. "I can't believe Dr. Harrison was able to get _him _to come here!" Gregory whispered to her, his gaze glued on this man.

"Who is he?" she whispered.

"Are you kidding?" She shook her head. "That's Alan Rickman!" When he saw the blank stare she gave him, he rolled his eyes and added, "He's an actor. A pretty well known one, for that matter."

"Okay," she replied simply, and once more looked up at him. Being in the front row, she was able to get a rather good view of him, and was unable to not notice how good-looking he was. He was tall, and had a lean build. His facial features were strong and masculine, except for his mouth, which had a soft, sensuous appearance. She noted how gorgeous his collar-length light brown hair was, and how each strand seemed to fall perfectly in place. What really drew her in, though, were his eyes. They were uniquely shaped, and held deep, genuine warmth within them. To her, they looked to be a shade of green, but something told her that was not right.

"Thank you so much for that wonderful welcome," he finally said, his voice immediately making her melt inside and shivers run up her spine. It seemed wrong at how sumptuous it was. "For those of you who do not know, my name is Alan Rickman, and it is an honor to be here, speaking with all of you. I always enjoy talking to younger generations, and I hope what I say today can prove to be some form of inspiration for all of you. Now – who would like to start with the questions?" he asked, and immediately hands shot up. He smirked at this, and pointed to one of the students in the back.

As Alan patiently listened to each question, and thoroughly answered each one, Judith simply watched him, intrigued by this older gentleman. The kindness and wisdom he bestowed upon each student impressed her, considering he was supposedly someone so well known. She had expected him to show no interest, and rush through each answer in order to hurry up and get this over with, but so far that had not been the case. At one point, he brought up directing, which immediately caught her attention, and once he finished what he had to say, she raised her hand, hoping she would be the one he called on next.

Alan scanned through the raised hands, when his gaze fell on the young woman sitting directly in front of him. He was immediately drawn in to her presence, her large bright eyes hypnotizing him. _"I bet Jim has trouble keeping a level head with this one," _he thought amusedly. "Yes, you here in front," he finally managed to get out, and flashed a small smile as he pointed at her.

When she pointed at herself, his smile widened and he nodded. "Sorry, I was just making sure," she said sheepishly, and asked, "You mentioned you have done directing, correct?" Alan nodded. "Do you have any advice for those of us looking into that profession?"

"Well, first of all take any advice given to you to heart, and I don't say that to seem as though I'm trying to discreetly avoid answering your question," he started, and smirked when she gave a small giggle at this, her smile dazzlingly beautiful. "I would also say, keeping an open mind, and learning to see criticism in a positive light will really help you as well. I'm not trying to put you off to the idea of getting into this profession, or anything, but it is a very cutthroat business. Then again, the entertainment industry in general can be very harsh, so don't take anything personally. Usually what you are told has at least a grain of good intentions within it. And lastly, always keep in mind that, no matter how swell you think your work is, there is always room for improvement, and I mean _always_." She smiled as she thanked him, and he smiled back as he gave her a slight nod, and went on to answering the next question someone may have had for him.

After what seemed like only a few minutes, Dr. Harrison was suddenly informing them they could leave at their leisure. Judith smirked at the rush of students who immediately went up to Alan in an attempt to get in one last question or comment. She was about to exit the room, when she heard someone call out her name. She looked around, and smiled when she saw it was Denise, one of her fellow classmates. "Um…Judith, can I talk to you for a second?" Denise asked, her books clutched tightly to her chest as she averted her gaze to the floor. Judith had immediately noticed how painfully shy Denise was, and always tried her best to make her feel more comfortable.

"Denise, hon, you know you don't have to call me by my full name. It makes me feel so old. Jude is perfectly fine." Denise simply nodded. "Now what would you like to talk about?"

"I have a question about the musical," Denise began as she got out her script, and Judith listened intently as she proceeded to discuss how she felt on a particular part.

As Alan finished speaking with the last student who had walked up to him, he glanced over and noticed the same girl from earlier was still there, talking with one of the other female students. Her head was cocked slightly, telling others her full attention was on what this girl had to say, and the light smile on her face gave her a kind and inviting appearance. He was not sure why, but he found this girl highly intriguing. With a laugh, she touched the girl's shoulder before giving her farewell. She was just about to head out of the room as well, when Jim suddenly commented, "I thought you were going into writing, Jude."

She glanced at Jim, then Alan, and back at Jim. "Pardon?" she asked, unsure as to who had said her name.

"I said, I thought you were going into writing," Jim repeated as he gathered up his own items.

She frowned. "I am. Why?"

"Well, you showing such an interest in directing made me wonder if you changed majors."

"Oh, no, no I haven't." With a smirk, she added, "What can I say? I just want to be able to do it all."

"Apparently," Jim said with a chuckle. "Sorry for prodding."

"No need to apologize," she reassured him, and said her farewell to them both before finally leaving.

"Thank you again for agreeing to do this," Jim commented as the two of them walked out to his vehicle. "I can tell the students enjoyed the break."

"You're quite welcome. I always take pleasure in talking with younger generations," Alan replied, and added as he slid into the passenger seat, "I must admit, the young girl you spoke to seems to be quite the ambitious one."

"Judith? Yes, she is an extremely motivated individual, not to mention one of the best students I have come across in all my years of teaching." Uncomfortable with discussing the one student he had gained feelings for, Jim added, "Do you need to get back to the hotel for anything?"

"Not that I am aware of. Why?"

"Well, if you weren't opposed to it, I thought perhaps we could catch up on each other's lives over dinner? Maybe grab a couple of drinks as well?"

"That would be great, actually. I have not had a proper meal since I got here this morning."

"Great! There is this new restaurant I have wanted to try out. Unless, of course, there was somewhere in particular you had in mind?"

"No, no, I am willing to go anywhere, just as long as the food is good," Alan replied, and both men chuckled at this as Jim headed in the direction of their destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Jude, thank GOD you're here," Gregory commented as soon as he saw Judith walk through the door.

"What on earth is going on? You sounded so frantic on the phone," she asked as she sat down her purse. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really. Two of our bartenders called in sick, one of the bartenders here is still in training and doesn't know what the hell she is doing, and it is busy as shit out there. Dad had me call you, he was so desperate for help," Gregory explained. "You can still say no, though. I mean, we weren't even expecting you to actually come in, seeing as you haven't worked here in over a year now."

"Greg, I'm not going to do that to you. Just tell me what you need me to do," Judith calmly replied.

"I love you," he said with a wide grin, and kissed her cheek. "Would you mind helping out the new girl? She really needs someone's guidance, but we're just too busy to stop and show her what all to do."

"I would love to," she said as she slipped on the spare work shirt he handed her, and walked with him out to the front. "Denise! I didn't know you worked here."

"I just started," she explained quietly, and looked down as she added, "I'm so sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Judith asked, and was surprised when she saw tears in Denise's eyes. She gently pulled her aside, away from the view of the customers, and asked, "What's going on?"

"I'm just so frustrated with myself. I can't get anything right, and all I'm doing is making things difficult for everyone else."

"Well that is what I am here for, okay? I'm here to help you."

"But it shouldn't be like this! You shouldn't have to be here. I don't know why I can't just figure it out," Denise commented, revealing her aggravation.

In an attempt to provide some form of comfort, Judith hugged her and said, "Don't think like that. Not everyone catches on right away. You just need more practice, that's all. Just take a few deep breaths, and remember you have me here now. Alright?"

Taking a deep breath, and letting it out slowly, Denise nodded and said, "Thank you."

Judith simply smiled at this. "Let's get you back out there," she replied, and the two of them walked back out to the bar area.

**((((((((((**

As Jim and Alan shared a laugh, Alan went to take a drink of his beer, when he realized it was empty. "I'm going to get me another beer. Would you like another one?"

"I'll get mine-"

"No, no, this one is on me, and I will not have it any other way," Alan insisted, and made his way over to the bar.

A young-looking girl walked over to him, and smiled as she asked, "What can I get you?"

"Two bottles of Bud Light, please," he requested as he reached for his wallet.

She went to the cooler they had behind the bar, and rummaged around in it before looking off to her side and commenting, "I'm not seeing any in here."

Just then, someone walked over to her, and Alan was pleasantly surprised when he saw it was the same young woman from earlier. She looked in the cooler as well, and stated, "Looks like you'll need to go get more from in back. You go do that, and I'll ring up his order." The other girl nodded, and disappeared into the back as she walked over to him. She went to say something, but stopped. "You again," she stated, and with a grin added, "Are you stalking me?"

"I'm sure it seems that way to you," he said with a chuckle, and asked, "How much do I owe you…I'm sorry, I don't believe I ever caught your name."

"That's because I never told you my name," she said with a wink, and informed him, "The drinks are six dollars all together…and it's Judith."

"What a lovely name," he commented with a grin as he handed her his money, the smile she gave back making his heartbeat quicken. She was a sexy little thing, and it was apparent she was completely oblivious to the effect she had on him. "So what is it like working at a place like this?" he asked, thanking her when she handed him his change.

"Oh I don't work here anymore, but when I did it could actually be great fun. Tiring, but fun."

He frowned. "What are you doing here if you don't work here, then?"

"They needed help training the girl who waited on you. I'm good friends with the family who owns this place, and since they were so desperate for help, I did not have the heart to tell them no."

"How kind of you," he replied, and she smiled at this.

Just then, the other girl walked out from the back loaded down with beer. Judith helped her set them down before grabbing two bottles and opening them. "Sorry about your wait."

"It's no problem," he reassured her, sharing a smile with her as he discreetly placed more money on the table, and gave her a wink before heading back to his table.

Judith was brought back when she saw he had left twenty dollars lying there on the counter. _"What a generous tipper he is,"_ she thought to herself, and handed Denise half of it before going off to the side to let Denise once more work on her own.

**))))))))))**

"Greg, do you think you can handle things from here?" Judith asked. It was now nine in the evening, Denise has overall gotten the hang of working the bar, and the restaurant was dead.

"Yeah, you can go. Thank you again so much for doing this. I don't know how I will ever repay you," Gregory replied as he hugged her tightly.

"Anything for my best friend," she said with a smile, and kissed his cheek. Gathering up her things, she said good-bye to the rest of the workers there before walking out to her car to go home.

"I thought that was you I saw in there," a voice suddenly said.

She looked around, and saw it had been Dr. Harrison who said this. "Oh! Hi Dr. Harrison," she said with a smile, and saw Alan was standing there next to him. "How were those beers?" she inquired.

"Nothing short of perfect," Alan spoke up, and flashed a smile.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed them, and that you didn't mind the spit." Covering her mouth, she added, "Oh, did I say that aloud?"

Alan laughed at this, and Dr. Harrison asked, "You did _what_?"

She laughed at his reaction. "I'm just kidding! Come on, now, do you really see me being the type of person to of something like that to you?"

"No, I don't," he replied, an amused expression on his face. "Say, do you know your way around town?"

"You could say that."

"What would be the easiest route to the Holiday Inn? I need to get him back there. I would ask for the quickest, but, I would rather not get Alan and myself lost."

Judith could not help but to laugh at this, unaware of the effect this had on both men. "Well, no matter which way you go, it Is going to be tricky if you're not used to the inner city. Um, if anything, I could take him there myself, if you'd like. I drive right past it to get to my place, but that is entirely up to you."

"That is up to Alan," Dr. Harrison commented, and they both looked at Alan.

"How I get to the hotel does not matter to me. As long as I get there, I'm happy."

"So you going with Judith would be fine for you?"

"Yes, that is perfectly fine."

Dr. Harrison looked over at her. "I trust Mr. Rickman will be able to get to the hotel safely in your vehicle? I would rather not end up regretting this."

"He'll be fine, sir, I promise," she said, shaking her head as she did so, her reaction making Alan smirk.

Jim chuckled at this, and in a serious tone replied, "Thank you for doing this. It is very generous of you."

"You're welcome," she replied with a small smile, and looked over at Alan. "Are you ready to leave now?"

"Yes, that would be lovely," he replied, and the two of them gave their farewell to Jim before getting in her car and driving away.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING**: _Adult content in this chapter._

* * *

"Thank you for doing this. I truly appreciate it," he added once they were on the road, his voice sending an involuntary shiver through her.

"It's no problem, really. Like I said, I go right past your hotel."

"It is still a kind gesture. Coming from a large city where most only worry about themselves, it isn't often I am treated with such kindness."

Judith was suddenly grateful for the darkness of the inside of the car as a deep blush came to her face. "Well you are welcome," she said quietly, casting a glance in his direction, and saw he was grinning at her. "I am going to take a wild stab, and assume you aren't from around here, huh?"

"Do I make it that obvious?" he quipped, and they shared a laugh over this. "No, I cannot say I am from around here. Although this is a lovely city."

"Obviously, you're not familiar with this area," she stated dryly, and he could not help but to laugh at her comment.

"I assume you beg to differ?"

"Not entirely. I can see why someone would find this city to be a delightful place to live and whatnot, but once you do in fact live here, your opinion tends to shift to a more negative tone. Every place has its dark side."

"Fair enough. I understand completely. The same thing can be said of the city I live in."

"Which is?"

"London. To tourists and new citizens, it seems like a dream, but once you see it for what it truly is, your opinion quickly changes."

"So what are you still doing there, then?"

"I have lived there my entire life, so I am used to it. It isn't that I dislike the city, per say. I just see it differently than outsiders."

"That makes sense," she replied with a smile as she pulled into the parking lot of his hotel.

"We're here already?"

"Does that surprise you?"

"I figured since Jim was so unsure of where it was we were further away, that's all."

"No, it's not a far drive at all. He is just clueless when it comes to the inner city," she replied, her comment making Alan laugh.

"Well thank you once more for the lift. I really do appreciate it."

She gave him a warm smile. "You're welcome."

He went to open the door, but hesitated to do so, before asking, "You wouldn't be interested in a cup of tea, or coffee, would you? I'd like to repay you somehow for your generosity." He saw on her face his offer had taken her by surprise, and quickly added, "Of course, you don't have to. I apologize if my offer was out of line, seeing as you don't know me very well."

"No, no, it's not out of line. I'm flattered by it, actually. I just, uh…am brought back by it, that's all." She hesitated before adding, "Let me go park my car?"

"That would probably be a good thing," he chuckled, and she laughed as well as she drove over to a parking spot.

The two of them then made their way in the hotel, and up to his suite. It was in the elevator he realized just how short she was, her head barely reaching his chest. Without thinking, he stated out loud, "My god, you're short."

She looked up at him, and raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"Sorry. I didn't realize until now how short you are."

"I'm not short, you're just freakishly tall," she quipped, and they both laughed.

"Just how tall are you?"

"Just under five feet. You can thank my mother for my stunted height," she said dryly, making him chuckle. "And what about you?"

"I am just over six feet tall."

She whistled. "In that case, I stand by my previous statement."

"And I stand by what I said as well," he replied, and they once more laughed. The doors then opened, and he led her down the hall to the room he was staying in.

"Oh man, this room is gorgeous," she breathed as she looked around the suite. "This must have cost you a pretty penny, too."

"I'm willing to pay it. I figure if I have the money for it, I might as well indulge myself every now and then," he commented as he removed his coat and draped it across a chair.

"Hey, if I had the money I would do the same thing," Judith replied as she continued to look around.

He simply smiled in response. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Some tea sounds nice," she informed him, and he headed over to the small kitchen area to put on a pot of tea.

"Make yourself at home, if you'd like. This should only be a couple minutes."

"Actually, do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Not at all. its right through this door," he replied, and motioned to the door behind him.

She thanked him, and made her way into the bathroom to relieve herself. When she came back out, he was just starting to pour the tea into two matching cups. She walked over to him, and accepted the cup he held out to her before the two of them headed into the small sitting area. Once they were seated, she asked, "Okay, this has been bothering me all evening. How on Earth do you and Dr. Harrison know each other? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

Alan smirked at this. "No, I don't. It really wasn't much of a meeting we first had, if I may be honest. One of the first films I was in took place in the same town he taught in. We were first acquainted in one of the pubs there, but it was a brief introduction. However, we crossed paths a few days later at the school he was teaching in at the time. We needed to do some filming in the school, and also needed some of the people working there to be in it. He offered, and when we were once more introduced, we immediately recognized each other. We really hit it off during the filming, and have somehow managed to keep in contact ever since."

"Do you get to meet up like this often?"

"Unfortunately, no. We both have rather hectic work schedules, and he cannot afford to travel as I do, so the times we do get to see each other like this is limited. We do manage to keep in touch through mail, however, so that helps tremendously."

"I know exactly what you mean. Without the mailing system, I would have no way of keeping in touch with my family over in Germany."

"You have relatives in Germany?" She nodded. "Would it be out of line in my assuming that means you are at least somewhat fluent in speaking and/or writing it?"

"You're actually spot on. I can both speak and write it very well. Luckily, my relatives are the same way with English, so there is really no problem in regards to communication."

He smiled, and remained silent as he studied her for a moment. She was a stunning creature, and he was beginning to see she had an inner as well as outer beauty. "You're a very pleasant person to talk to," he commented.

Judith was brought back by this. "Well thank you, Alan. You're a lovely person to talk to as well," she replied, her heartbeat quickening when she noticed the look in his eye.

"If I may be honest, you're pleasant to look at as well," he murmured, brushing her hair back from her face.

Judith's heart skipped a beat when he said this. Was this really happening? "You're pretty nice to look at as well," she stated, her voice barely a whisper as she quickly got sucked into his sultry gaze. She could see now his eyes were a unique mixture of green and brown, which created a warm honey color, and wondered just how many women had fallen for their beautiful color as she had.

Without losing eye contact, he gently took her cup from her, and sat both down on the coffee table before cupping her cheek in his warm, large hand. Slowly, he leaned toward her, until his lips brushed hers. Involuntarily letting out a groan, he deepened the kiss as his hand slid around to gently grasp the back of her neck. She was absolutely intoxicating. It seemed no matter how hard he tried, he could not take in enough of her. As he moved his kisses down her jaw line, his mind screamed for him to stop, and think of Rima, but between the soft noises she made in the back of her throat, and the way she sighed his name, he could not stop even if he wanted to. "Jude…I need you," he breathed in her ear, and inhaled the sweet scent of her shampoo.

Feeling Alan's warm breath on her neck and his sensuous lips on her earlobe made Judith shiver with anticipation. "Then take me, Alan," she whispered back, and he pulled back.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked, the concern he showed for her moving Judith.

She nodded. "I'm sure," she added, and he abruptly stood up before proceeding to carry her into the bedroom. "I can walk, you know," she said teasingly as he did so, smirking at him as she toyed with a strand of his hair.

Lying her down upon the plush comforter, he stretched out beside her and tucked one of his legs intimately between hers, simply gazing down at her for a moment before replying, "I was attempting to be a gentleman, but if you would rather I not, by all means say so."

She giggled at this. "I was only teasing. It was cute," Judith reassured him, and they smiled at each other before sharing another deep and passionate kiss. As his tongue searched for hers, his hand feverishly ran over her, taking in every last inch of her gorgeous little body as her own hands delved in the softness of his hair. His hand stopped over the waistband of her jeans, and taking his precious time, he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped them before reaching into her panties to touch her intimately. Pulling away, Judith gasped and moaned as he used his skillful hand on her, and eventually reached down to stroke him through his jeans. A groan rumbled deep in his chest when she did this, and she noticed the unconscious arch his hips gave as she eagerly returned the favor. It appeared to her he was just as anxious as she was. "Alan, please…no more teasing," she begged, her hands fumbling to undo his jeans. She did not know what it was about this man, but she felt as though she would die if he did not make love to her right then and there.

No more in the mood to play games then she was, Alan quickly went to work on disposing his clothes. As he did so, Judith began to undress as well, when he stopped her. "Let me," he said in a sultry tone, and proceeded to slowly remove each individual item of clothing from her, until she was as completely exposed as he was. They simply took in the beauty of one another for a moment, before she finally held her arms out to him, beckoning him to come and take her. Unable to refuse her, he crawled back up to her, settling between her parted thighs as he covered her body with his and kissed her deeply as he took in the feel of her skin directly against his. Looking down, he reached between them, and with her help managed to ease himself in her. Letting out a soft moan, he closed his eyes as he dwelled in how tightly she wrapped around him. It had been so long since he last made love.

"Alan," she moaned, her nails digging into his back and her legs winding tightly around his waist. She arched beneath him and her eyes rolled back as waves of pleasure washed over her. Not even having known him a day, she knew she should feel guilty for what she was doing right now, but that was the last thing on her mind. Reopening her eyes, she looked up at him, and was greeted to his intense gaze. With darkened eyes, a flushed face, his mouth agape and his hair falling around his face, he was at that moment absolutely beautiful in her eyes. Softly cupping his cheek, she pulled him down to her to capture his lips with hers, a groan rumbling in his chest when she playfully bit his lower lip. "Faster," she urged him on, a pleading look in his eyes.

"If I go faster, I won't last long," he admitted, his breathing already coming out in pants.

"We have all night, Alan. Please…please…" she begged, and bit her lip to keep from crying out when he gave into her request. Reaching between them, he firmly stroked her clit, wanting to take her over the edge with him. "Yes! Oh yes, Alan, just like that. Don't stop…don't stop," she gasped, her nails digging into his sides as he brought her higher and higher.

"I…I'm gonna…I'm gonna come," he warned her, plunging harder and deeper into her, and suddenly groaned loudly when his climax hit him, riding her hard to draw out the pleasure as long as possible. He was vaguely aware of her crying out her own release, and eventually he managed to realize she had in fact came with him.

When Judith noticed he was trembling as he struggled to support himself above her, she gently pulled him down onto her, accepting his full weight. Letting out a sigh of contentment, he buried his face in her neck as he struggled to catch his breath. He closed his eyes went he felt her small hands stroking his back, the feel of her touch making goosebumps break out on his skin. Her own eyes drifted shut when he softly kissed his way along her jaw line, and let out a quiet sigh when he pressed one last kiss to her lips before rolling over onto his back. For a long moment, he simply laid there, staring up at the ceiling as he took in what just happened. When he felt as though he were being watched, he glanced over at Judith, and was greeted to her hypnotizing gaze. They shared a smile, and he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Never better," she said with a sigh, and looked back up at the ceiling. A smug grin came to Alan's face when she said this, and he sat up to get out of bed. "Where are you going?" she asked, and when he looked back at her, he could see her face had dropped.

"I'll be right back, love, I promise. I just need to use the bathroom," he reassured her, reaching out to softly stroke her cheek before getting out of bed and walking over to the bathroom. As he did so, Judith could not help but to smirk as she enjoyed the view of his bared backside. Once he walked back in the room, he turned back the comforter and slid back into bed beneath the cool sheets.

Judith watched him for a moment, before saying, "Alan?"

"Hmm?" he murmured, his eyes closed.

She hesitated, before asking him quietly, "Do you want me to go?"

Reopening his eyes, he looked over at her with a frown. "Do you want to go?"

"Not really, but…I didn't know if you wanted me staying overnight, that's all."

"I wouldn't ask you to leave, Jude, especially at this hour. Of course you can stay. I _want_ you to stay." She gave a small smile at this, and got beneath the sheet as well to get more comfortable. When he noticed she was still on the other side of the bed, leaving a generous gap between them, he added, "You can scoot closer if you'd like. You look so far away, lying over there."

She flashed a sheepish grin as she moved over to his side and curled up into him, hugging his waist and resting her head on his chest as she snuggled into him. He draped his own arm across hers as the other cradling her reached up to softly stroke the back of her head. She closed her eyes when he did this, noting to herself how good it felt being held in his arms, and nuzzled her cheek against him before quickly falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING**: _More adult content in this chapter._

* * *

When Judith awoke the following morning, she was confused when she discovered she was not in her bedroom. Raising her head and looking around the room, she frowned when she heard running water in the other room, and the memory of the previous night came rushing back to her mind, a lazy grin coming to her face as she laid back down. Burying her face in the pillow, she fell back asleep, not quite ready to get up just yet.

Once he was dried and dressed, Alan walked back out of the bathroom, smiling when he saw Judith was still sleeping. Walking over to the bed, he sat down on the edge and watched her for a moment, softly brushing her hair back from her face before running his hand along her bare back. Her eyes fluttered open at the feel of his touch, and he softly murmured, "Good morning."

Pulling the sheet up to cover herself, Judith turned over onto her back and gave a sleepy smile. "Morning," she said back to him, grabbing the hand which had been resting lightly on her hip and cradling it between hers.

"Sleep well?"

She nodded. "Yes, very," she informed him, and he smiled at this.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

Judith shook her head. "No, that's alright. I wouldn't mind a good morning kiss, though," she said innocently.

He smirked at this, and leaned down to softly kiss her lips. When her hands plunged into his hair to draw him closer, he sensed she wanted more, and angled his head to deepen the kiss, the soft moan she let out telling him she approved. Her hands moved to his shoulders, and pulled on him, silently begging him to move over her, which he willingly did. _"Stop this, Alan. Stop while you can,"_ his mind instructed him, but the feel of her arching and writhing beneath him was much too enticing for him to end it now. Reaching between them, he pulled the sheet down off of her, and was taken by surprise when she suddenly pushed on his chest, rolling them over to where she was now on top of him. Sitting up, she looked down at him as her hands grasped at his shirt.

"I want you," she whispered, and he went to unbutton his shirt, when she stopped him. He looked at her with a frown, and saw the smirk on her face. Shaking her head, she added, "You had your fun in undressing me last night. Now it's my turn."

Grinning back, Alan simply laid there, watching her small hands as they deftly unbuttoned his shirt. Once it was undone, she had him sit up and pushed the shirt down off his shoulders, tossing it to the other side of the bed before going to work on his pants. Helping her out, he lifted his hips to allow her to pull them and his briefs down and off of him, leaving him as nude as she was. Scooting further down to where she was straddling his knees, she took him in her hand and lightly ran it along his length, watching with wonder as he grew fully erect. Despite his remaining silent, seeing the expression on his face and his hands tightly grasping the sheets told her he was in ecstasy. When she finally enveloped him in her mouth, his eyes flew open, and he clutched the sheets even tighter as a loud moan escaped his parted lips. Looking down at her with heavy eyes, he watched her as she made love to him with her mouth, his hands making their way to her hair, where they tangled within the silky strands. As the pleasure she gave him spiraled higher and higher, his breathing grew heavier, and when he felt the beginnings of an orgasm he gently forced her to pull away. When she looked at him with a confused expression, he commented, "I didn't want to end it like that." Holding his hand out to her, he added, "Come here, beautiful."

She smiled at this, and took his hand, letting him pull her up to where she was level with him and leaned down to kiss him. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Sure."

She bit her lip, and hesitated before admitting, "You just took my mouth virginity."

Brought back by this, Alan raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Are you implying that was your first time giving oral sex?" Shyly, she nodded. "I don't mean this in a rude manner, but you must not have much experience with sex, do you?"

Blushing furiously, she shook her head. "You're only the second guy I've been with. The first guy was more of an experimental experience, than anything. We knew it wouldn't lead to anything, but regardless we wanted to be each other's firsts." Peeking up to look into his eyes, she added quietly, "Does the fact I'm still fairly new to this change you wanting me?"

"God, no." Reaching up to cup her cheek, he murmured reassuringly, "If anything, it makes me want you even more. It makes me feel as though I get something no one else is able to obtain. For that, you're that much more special in my eyes."

Judith flashed a bright smile at this, and leaned back down to once more kiss him passionately. Taking her face in his hands, he willingly returned it, groaning when he felt her brush against his sensitive flesh. Sitting back up, she rose up to take him in, and with his help was able to ease down onto his straining erection. Biting her lip, braced her hands on his chest as she began to rock her hips. "Am I too heavy?" she asked hesitantly. "If you would rather be on top-"

Alan brought a hand up to silence her. "You're far from being too heavy, and I would much rather you stay put," he murmured, and noticed the flush which came to her face as she gave a shy grin. How could one person look so innocent, yet so sexy at the same time? Gazing down at where they were joined, he ran his hands along her thighs and backside as he watched her ride him, the site alone enough to make him come. When she sped up her movements, his hips began to involuntarily arch upward to meet hers, and he firmly grasped her rear to pull her groin closer to his, so that she was pressed tighter into him. She let out soft moans when his actions made her clit rub against him, her nails lightly biting into chest. It did not take long for her to begin to feel a tingling within her loins, and as she did so she had him sit up, wanting to feel his skin against hers. Alan groaned when she pulled him close to her, to where they were directly touching, her skin soft and enticing. He noticed her motions growing more frantic, and softly ran his hands along her back as he murmured dirty things in her ear, encouraging her to reach her climax. Taking control of the pace, he once more firmly grasped her hips as he forced her to move faster, his own orgasm beginning to approach. She gasped at this, her hands clutching his shoulders as she focused on the pleasure spiraling higher and higher within her.

"Oh fuck…Alan…I'm coming! I'm coming!" she cried out, gasping for air as the intense sensation overtook her.

A split second later, Alan grunted loudly as he followed her over the edge, his nails scratching at her back and his teeth biting into her shoulder as he tried to muffle the noises he made. The two of them clung tightly to one another as they came down from their sexual highs, the only sound in the room that of their labored breathing. Pressing his face into her neck, Alan closed his eyes when she started stroking the back of his head, noting to himself he could stay like this forever. Everything about her was addictive. He knew ending this here would be difficult, but he planned on enjoying her presence as long as he possibly could. After a long moment, he mumbled, "You're going to give this old man a heart attack."

Pulling back, Judith laughed freely at this, her response making him smile. He was going to sorely miss that smile, and contagious laugh. "It'd certainly be a good way to leave this world if I did," she commented, and it was his turn to laugh. She leaned back into him to kiss him, before adding, "Would it be alright if I took a shower before leaving?"

"As long as you don't mind having some company," he replied with a smirk. That smile left his face, though, when he saw her shoulder. "Shit, I left a mark on you," he commented in a slightly embarrassed tone.

With a frown, she glanced down at her shoulder, trying to see what he was referring to, but unable to do so. "Is it real noticeable?"

"Sort of," he said as he brushed her hair back, and lightly ran a finger along the bite marks. He could already tell a bruise would form from it.

"Can it be hidden by my shirt?"

"I think it should cover most of it."

"I'm not worried about it, then," she replied simply, and moved off of him to get out of bed.

"I'm sorry for doing that."

"Why?"

"Well, what if someone does see it?"

"I think between my hair and my shirt, I should be fine. Besides, it's none of their business as to how I got it," she stated, and held a hand out to him. He accepted it once he was standing as well, and allowed her to lead him into the bathroom.

Once in the shower, they ended up making love one last time before washing each other and drying off. Heading into the bedroom, they proceeded to dress. As they did so, Judith asked him, "How much longer will you be in town?"

"Just a couple more days. Rima's birthday is coming up, so I need to get back home in time to celebrate it with her," he responded, his mind more focused on redressing than the response he gave.

"Rima?" Judith asked, and when he looked up at her, he realized what had just done.

"Yeah…my girlfriend," he explained, and saw Judith's face drop. It was apparent she was trying to hide it, but he could see in her eyes how badly this had hurt her. "Judith-"

She waved this off. "No, don't worry about it," she reassured him, and finished zipping up her jeans. "I knew this wouldn't lead to anything, anyway," she added quietly.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Jude."

"You didn't. I just…"

"What?"

Looking back up at him, he saw the tears shining in her big eyes as she admitted, "I feel a little used, that's all."

Walking over to her, he gently pulled her into his arms. "Please don't feel that way," he pleaded. "You are much more to me than what we shared intimately. You've had more of an impact on me than you realize, and I promise I will never forgive you." Giving a small smile, she leaned up to kiss him. Without thinking twice, he willingly returned the kiss, wanting to taste her one last time. Once he pulled away, he tucked her hair behind her ear as he asked, "Can I keep in touch with you?"

She simply nodded, and they exchanged information, knowing this would be the last they ever saw or spoke to each other, but feeling better at knowing they had a way to keep in contact. Walking her over to the door, Alan watched Judith as she walked down the hall, and out of his life, knowing whether he liked it or not, a piece of his heart was forever hers from that point on.


	5. Epilogue

**10 Years Later**

"I still cannot believe you are married, and have a son," Alan commented as Jim pulled into the driveway of his house.

"At times, I can't either, really. I was pretty dead set on never getting involved like that again, but…well, she changed my mind," Jim stated, and shut off the engine of his vehicle.

Alan grinned at this. "Do I get to finally meet the misses tonight?" he asked.

"Well, technically you already have." When Alan frowned at this, Jim explained, "You met her during your last visit. Whether you remember her or not, I don't know."

"Oh, okay," Alan replied simply, wondering who it could be he was referring to.

"Here, let's head inside. I'm sure you're tired and ready to get some sleep after all the traveling you've done," Jim commented, and the two of them headed inside. "If you want to go get settled, I'll leave you to it," he added once he had led Alan to the guest bedroom, and disappeared upstairs. Alan noted to himself it was a small but cozy room, and proceeded to get ready for bed. Just as he finished doing so, there was a quiet knock on the door. When he opened it, he found Jim standing there. "Both of them are asleep, so I think I am going to call it a night."

"Okay, I was about to head to bed as well."

"That's fine. You're more than welcome to use the living room, though, if you find you cannot sleep."

Alan smiled at this, and thanked him before the two of them said good night to one another and went their separate ways. As he laid there, waiting for sleep to come, Alan could not help but wonder who ti was Jim was married to.

**((((((((((**

The following morning, as Alan trudged out of his bedroom, he was greeted to the aroma of coffee being brewed. Rubbing his eyes, he made his way into the kitchen and found someone sitting there at the table, his or her face hidden by a newspaper. "Good morning," he greeted them, and when the newspaper was lowered, Alan was brought back when he finally saw who it was.

"Good morning Alan," she said as she sat her paper down.

"Jude?"

A soft smile came to her face. "I was wondering if you remembered me," she commented as she stood up and walked over to Alan to embrace him warmly. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise," Alan replied as he returned the hug, and when he pulled away held her out at arm's length to look her over. "My god, woman, you haven't aged at all," he commented, brought back by the face she looked exactly as she had ten years ago.

"You've aged pretty well yourself," she replied, unable to help noticing how handsome he still looked.

He gave a small smile at this, and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, softly cupping her cheek as he asked, "How have you been?"

"I've been doing really well. My curiosity in directing never went anywhere, unfortunately, but I have been blessed with a son and a husband who I love, so I can't complain, really." Alan simply smiled at this. "What about you?"

"As you said, I really cannot complain. My career has been good to me."

It was Judith's turn to smile. "And Rima? Everything still going well between you two?"

"Rima is doing just fine, thank you for asking. We hit a rather rough patch when I admitted to her what happened between us, but we managed to work through it."

"I am so glad to hear that. I know the last thing I wanted was to jeopardize your relationship." Alan smile at this. "Listen, while we have a moment alone-" she started to say, but stopped when she noticed someone walking toward them. They both looked over, and Judith said in a warm tone, "Morning, sweetheart."

"Morning mom," the young boy mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Alan, this is Patrick. Pat, this is Alan, dad's friend we told you would be staying with us. Can you be nice and tell him hi?"

Patrick looked at Alan. "Hi," he said with a slight wave, and brought his attention back to Judith. "What are we having for breakfast?"

"We are going out to eat, so go get dressed, okay?" Judith informed him. Needing no further encouragement, Patrick dashed up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"Is that…?" Alan started, motioning between the two of them, but could not get out his full question. With a worried look in her eyes, Judith hesitantly nodded. Dumbfounded, he added, "I have a son?"

"Yes Alan," she quietly replied, and with a small smile stated, "I don't think you could deny that boy even if you wanted to. He is an exact replica of you."

"So I noticed," he murmured. "Does Jim…?"

"Know?" Alan nodded. "Yeah, he knows. As soon as I told him about having a child when we first started seeing each other, I told him the whole story. He's okay with it, and even adopted Patrick. He has been there for him since he was an infant, and I love him that much more for it."

Rubbing his neck, Alan let out a sigh. "Jesus, Jude, why didn't you tell me sooner? I feel shitty over this."

Judith frowned. "Why do you feel that way?"

"Because here I've had a son for nearly ten years now, and up until this moment I didn't even know he existed. I know nothing about him, and it makes me feel like a shit father."

"Don't do that to yourself, Alan. I'm the one to blame for this. I'm truly sorry for not having told you sooner. It's just that, well, don't let him know I told you this, but Jim had told me you never have been fond of the idea of having children. I thought, in a way I was doing you a favor, especially since we both decided not telling Patrick Jim is not biological father until he was old enough to understand would be best."

"So he still doesn't know?"

"No, he does now. We finally told him a few months back. However, that is all he knows. I have never told him you are his real father, and whether he knows is up to you. If you want to be a part of his life, me and Jim thought now, when you can spend time together and get to know each other would be best. However, if not, then that is perfectly fine as well."

"No, no, I do want to be in his life. I just…"

"What?"

"I'm just wondering how Rima will take all this, that's all," he admitted quietly.

"Do you think it could cause problems once more?"

"It might. I honestly don't know how she will respond to my having a child as the result of an affair."

"I'm sorry, Alan. I guess I keep screwing up your life, don't I?" she said in a guilty voice, and looked down at the floor.

Alan gently grasped her chin, having her look back up at him, and said reassuringly, "Don't be sorry. You gave me something I thought I would never have, and that is a beautiful, healthy child, who I cannot wait to get to know."

With tears in her eyes, she hugged him, unable to put into words how she felt. Just then, a voice in the doorway commented, "Looks like I don't need to do any introducing." When they pulled away, they saw it was Jim. "I figured you would remember Jude, Alan," he added, wrapping an arm around Judith and kissing her once she was standing by him.

"It's difficult for me to forget someone as lovely as Jude," Alan said with a smile, his words making her smile.

"I know exactly what you mean," Jim added, tightening his arm around her.

"You two are making me blush," she said sheepishly, making both men laugh.

Jim whispered something in her ear, and when she nodded he looked over at Alan and asked, "So you know about Pat?"

"Yes, Jude informed me of that whole situation."

"He's a good kid, Alan. You should be proud of him."

Alan's eyes stung with emotion when he said this. "Thank you for being the father figure he needed, and helping Jude raise him," Alan said quietly. Jim simply smiled in return.

"We better get going," Judith commented, and they walked into the hallway.

"Pat, we're going! Come on, kiddo!" Jim called up to Patrick from the foot of the staircase.

A few seconds later, Patrick came rushing down the stairs. "Man, I'm starving," he said in an exasperated tone.

"Well then we're leaving just in time," Jim commented, and placed an arm around his shoulders as they headed out the door.

"Would you like the front seat?" Judith asked Alan as they brought up the rear.

"No, that's alright."

"You sure? It would give you more leg room."

"No, really. I would rather sit in back, if you don't mind," Alan insisted, and she understood this was his silent way of saying he wanted the opportunity to get to talk to his son. Once in the vehicle, Alan and Patrick immediately dove into a conversation. Jim had the radio quietly playing, but Judith's attention was focused on what was being said in the backseat. Her heart swelled with joy at how quickly Patrick seemed to be warming up to Alan. Alan managed to catch on to what held Patrick's attention, and fed off of this, amused by how enthusiastic and passionate he was. Every question Patrick asked, Alan answered honestly, and by the they reached the restaurant, Alan could sense the bond they managed to form was a strong one.

Once they were seated and had placed their orders, Alan excused himself to use the restroom. Once he was gone, Judith asked Patrick, "So what do you think of Alan, Pat?"

"I like him a lot. He's funny, and he tells cool stories," Patrick replied, his comment making both Jim and Judith smile. "There is one thing, though…"

"What's that, honey?"

"You'll think it's stupid," Patrick mumbled.

"Pat, we've talked about this before. Whatever it is you're wondering, it isn't stupid, now talk to us, buddy," Jim said reassuringly.

"Well…I think I kind of look like him. Is my real dad related to him, or something?" Patrick asked, looking back and forth between them.

The two of them shared a look. "Should we tell him?" Judith whispered.

Jim nodded. "He deserves to know," he said in a low voice.

"Tell me what?" Patrick asked with a confused expression on his face.

Taking his hand in hers, Judith informed him, "Pat, honey, you do look like Alan. The reason why is because…well…he's your real father."

Patrick's eyes grew as big as saucers. "Alan's really my dad?" he asked, and Judith nodded.

Just then, Alan rejoined them. "Did I miss anything?" he asked, and was brought back when Patrick suddenly hugged him.

When Alan looked at the two of them with a questioning expression, Judith said in a low voice, "I told him, Alan."

Finally understanding why Patrick did what he did, Alan returned the embrace, hugging him good and long before pulling away. "Does this mean I'll actually get to see you from now on?" Patrick asked hopefully.

Alan hesitated to respond, wanting to be careful in how he worded himself. The last thing he wanted was for Patrick to feel as though he wanted nothing to do with him. "Patrick, my job keeps me very, very busy. So while I may not be able to see you as much as you would like, I am going to do the best I can to keep in touch with you, alright?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means I am going to give you what you need to call and write me. I'm sure your parents will help you," Alan added, glancing over at Jim and Judith.

"Absolutely. We both would love to see you two calling and writing each other," Jim spoke up with a smile. Seeing how accepting he was of this made Judith's heart swell with joy, reminding her why she fell in love with him in the first place. He was such a humble and caring individual.

Alan couldn't help but to smile when he saw the way Patrick's face lit up at this. It seemed to him taking on the fatherly role would come easier than he thought.

**))))))))))**

"Alright, that is the last bag," Jim stated as he closed the back door of their vehicle.

Alan brought his attention to Patrick and Judith, who were standing off to the side. "Well. I guess this is good-bye, then," he commented, and embraced Patrick when he ran to him. "Do you really have to go?" he asked with a pout.

"Yes, I do. I will be back next week, though, okay? You can come see where I live."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Alan said with a smile as he rumpled his hair, and hugged him tightly one last time before looking over at Judith. "It was a pleasure getting to see you once more, Jude," he said as they hugged each other.

"It was great to see you as well."

Before pulling away, he added in a low voice, "Thank you for telling me."

She smiled warmly at him. "Well now that you do know, I hope this is the start of many visits."

"Indeed, it will be," Alan replied, and bid his farewell before getting into the vehicle. Once he and Jim were on the road, he could not help noting to himself that, for the second time now, leaving this place involved him leaving behind a piece of his heart.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
